How good that nobody knows who I really am!
thumb|Gut das Niemand weiß, wie ich mit echtem Namen heis! thumb|left|Well nobody knows, who I am real! Gut das Niemand weiß! Wie ich mit echtem Namen heis! Einleitung: D'iese Kurzgeschichte ist eine Nebenhandlung von 'Public enemy number one! 2 "Roodakas contribution". S'ie beginnt in dem letzten Absatz von '"Lariskas Death". Lariskas Death L'ariska war sich jetzt mehr als Bewusst, das es ein Fehler war, nach Odina zu gehen. Aber sie war durch ihr inneres Wesen dazu gezwungen gewesen wieder klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen. Auch wenn sie jetzt nicht mehr zu den Jägern gehörte, hatte sie noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen. Sie wollte Voporak ein für alle Mal los werden. Denn auch Nidihiki hatte dies nicht geschafft. Aber so wie sich die Situation entwickelt hatte, sah es garnicht mehr so gut aus. Die emalige Dunkle Jägerin war an einem Punkt angekommen, von dem es kein zurück mehr gab. Ganz egal was sie tuen würde, sie selbst würde Odina nicht mehr lebend verlassen. Der Schattige sah sie mit finsterer Mini an und wartete. Die Aroganz und Selbstverliebtheit trat regelrecht hervor. Jetzt wusste Larriska was es zu tuen gab. Jemandem zu zeigen das er nicht das Überwesen war, für das er sich immer noch hielt. '''L'arriska ballte ihre Faust und aktivierte dabei die kleine Kamera. Ein leises Klicken signalisierte das eine Direktverbindung hergestellt war. Sie ging langsam aber sicher auf den Schattigen zu. Die Geschosse der Waffen der Dunklen Jäger trafen sie doch Larriska verbarg ihre Schmerzen. Sie kam dem Schattigen auf drei Meter näher und warf ihre Wurfmesser. Der Schattige wehrte eines der Messer ab doch das zweite traf ihn und verletzte ihn. Das dritte traf Sentrakh, das sonst so mächtige Wesen erstarrte und viel für einen Moment zu Boden wo es sich im Staub wälzte und schrie. Das letzte was Larriska sah war das schockierte Gesicht des Schattigen. Niemand zuvor hatte ihm so viel Desrespekt und Mut gegen über gebracht wie Larriska. Entkräftet sackte sie auf die Kniehe und viel in den Staub. From the hiding place 'A'us ihrem Vertseck aus beobachtete die Toa die Dunklen Jäger wie sie sich um den getöten Körper versammelten. Sie lachten dabei und rissen Sprüche über die Ermordete. Der Toa war es egal was die Dunklen Jäger ablästerten. Ein grinsen lag über ihrer Kanohimaske. Ein grinsen das von Gerissenheit gezeichnet war. In der Abenddämmerung trat die Toa aus ihrem Versteck und ging zu dem Körper, der leblos im Sand der Baustelle lag, zu. Sie umquerte ihn einmal und zählte die Einschüsse. Respektetable Konstruktion, dachte die Toa, sie hat ihren Zweck erfüllt. Sie entfernte sich wieder von dem Körper und zog einen verstaubten Seesack aus der Ecke, in der sie sich den ganzen Tag über aufgehalten hatte. 'S'ie zog einen langen schwarzen Umhang hervor der in einer großen Kaputze endete und zug ihn über. Sie nahgm die 4 Bänder die in der Mitte des Umhangs angenäht waren und band sie zusammen. So ergab der Umhang eine bewegliche aber geschlossen Robe, die ihre Trägerin verbarg. Sie griff erneut in den Seesack und zog einen metallende Cassette herraus. Jetzt zog sie die Kaputze zurecht so das ihr Gesicht nicht mehr zu sehen war, sie selbst aber noch alles genau erkennen konnte. Wieder umrundete sie den toten Körper im Sand. "Du warst mir sehr nützlich!" sprach sie zu der leblosen Konstruktion die vor ihr auf dem Boden lag. A new face 'N'un tippte die Toa etwas in die Metallcasette ein. Zischent sprang diese auf und gab den Blick auf ein größeres Objekt frei das sorgfälltig in einem Tuch eingewickelt war. Die Toa falltete das Tuch zusammen und steckte es in ihre Tasche. Sie hielt die Kanohi in der Hand und wandte sich erneut der toten Lariska zu. "Du warst mir wirklich sehr Hilfreich!" sprach sie leise, "lange genug warst du mein Gesicht!" "Doch jetzt brauche ich dich nicht mehr!" fuhr die Toa fort und steckte sich die Kanohi auf, "ich habe jetzt ein neues Gesicht!" Mit einem leisen Zischen verankerte sich die Kanohi Arthron in der Halterung. Die Toa war stolz über ihre technischen Fähigkeiten. Es hatte viel Arbeit gekostet eine Halterung zu konstruieren, welche eine Kanohi über einer organischen Kanohi halten konnte. 'E'in paar Sekunden verstrichen bis sich die Halterung und die Arthron verbunden hatte. "Ein Kanohihelm hat nicht jeder!" kicherte sie leise und kniete sich neben dem leblosen Körper im Sand, "Aber wer baut auch schon seinen eigenden Körper um!" Sie nahm die 4 Wurfmesser aus dem Gurt des toten Körpers und schob sie in die Halterungen an ihrem Schultergurt. Schnell huschte sie zu der Treppe und stieg diese hinauf. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und sah wir 4 Dunkle Jäger die tote Lariska fort trugen. "Sur jamais, des Odina revoient!" lachte sie zufrieden und glitt von der Mauer hinab auf den Strand. 'B'ima sah zu Mr. Scrabs hinunter. Die Hannah - Krabbe sah ihn genauso fragend an wie er sie. "Was sollten diese selbstgespräche blos Bedeuten?" fragte er der Krabbe. "Möchtest du mich für Blöd verkaufen!" antwortete Mr. Scrabs durch sein angebautes Sprechgerät. "Nein!" lachte Bima, "ich wollte nur herraus finden, ob du das gleiche gedacht hast wie ich!" "Dann ist ja gut!" kicherte Mr. Scrabs. Der Toa und die Hannah - Krabbe rannten zu ihrem Boot. Leise folgten sie dem anderen in die See hinaus. Epilog '''Olda Nui in der Nikila Kathdrale: 'D'ie Toa wartete auf den Kniehen bis der Priester seine Worte beendet hatte. Zwei seiner Diener brachten je ein Gefäß. In dem einen war geweites Wasser und in dem anderen feinster Wein aus den erlesten Trauben des Südlichen Kontinents. Der Prieser stellte zwei prunktvoll verzierten Kelche auf den Alltar. Den einen füllter er mit Wein den anderen mit dem geweihten Wasser. "Nehmt jetzt euren Helm ab," sprach der Priester, "so das ihr euren Namen empfangen könnt." Die Toa nahm bedächtig und mit einer ehrenden Geste den Helm ab und legte ihn auf ein Kissen das einer der Diener ihr gereicht hatte. 'D'as Wasser tropfte auf die Stirn und lief die Kiril hinab. Der Priester sprach ein weiteres Gebet und hob den Kelch mit dem Wein vom Alltar, "Nun trinkt diesen Wein als Symbol der Anerkennung eures Namens!" Der Priester reichte der Toa den Kelch. Die Hände der Toa umfassten das Gefäß und führten es an den Mund. Nach dem sie den Kelch geleert hatte, reichte sie ihn zurück. Der Priester nahm den Kelch wieder an sich und sprach, "Nun stehet auf mit dem Namen Kaimana und traget diesen mit ehren." Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte